Palabras Vacías
by NandaCullen
Summary: Debemos cuidar lo que decimos, a veces un lo siento no alcanza a solucionar todo lo que una simple frase pudo haber provocado... ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen**

_Les recomiendo escuchar las canciones Good enough y Forgive me de Evanescence ( en mi perfil)_

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras Vacías<strong>

Bella POV.

Estaba en mi casa, entré al baño, me observé en el espejo, mi maquillaje se había corrido y lágrimas negras surcaban mis mejillas, la imagen del espejo me enfureció, golpeé el espejo y este se convirtió en mil pedazos, tomé uno de los más grandes mientras llenaba la bañera, me quité los zapatos y me metí en ella con toda mi ropa.

_Flash Back_

_**Under you spell again**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_-Edward, yo haría lo que me pidieras si te hiciera feliz, si quisieras que me lanzara de un puente lo haría con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro._

_-Pues, lo que quiero es no volver a verte- me respondió._

_Pude sentir como se separaba cada pequeño trocito de mi corazón, pudendo pedirme lo que fuera, él me dice que me vaya y que no me quiere volver a ver, esa frase fue una daga que atravesó mi corazón de a poco, pero certeramente._

_Fin Flash Back_

_**Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly**_

_**Now i can't let go this dream**_

_**Ican't brathe**_

Me sumergí lentamente en la bañera, apreté el cristal en mi mano hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar de ella.

¿Por qué me dejó tan fácilmente? Siempre creí que era lo suficientemente buena para él, Edward también me lo decía, incluso insinuaba que era demasiado para él, pero luego me decía que como él era egoísta no podría apartarme de su lado

_**I feel good enough for you**_

_Flash Back_

_**Drink up sweet decadence**_

_**I can't say no to you**_

_**And i've completly lost myself and i don't mind**_

_**-**__Me iré el próximo año a continuar con mis estudios de literatura, la oferta es excelente y está a mi alcance, Edward_

_-Como ya te dije, no quiero volver a verte, si te vas, desaparece de mi vida, no voy a esperarte, Bella._

_Había pensado en la posibilidad de rechazar la oferta, pero ahora veía que no le importaba a Edward, que él no quería estar conmigo._

_**And i'm still waiting for the rain to fall**_

_**Pour real life down on me **_

'_**cause i can't hold on **_

_**To anything this good enough**_

_Corrí llorando, mientras rogaba al cielo para que esto fuera tan sólo un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero al caer la lluvia comencé a entender que esto era la realidad, que se cernía sobre mi y se llevaba toda esperanza de recuperar lo que perdí momentos antes._

_**So take care what you ask to me**_

'_**Cause i can't say no**_

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?- pregunté cuando saqué mi cabeza de la bañera, la respuesta no importaba, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada y ni él ni yo podríamos arrepentirnos.

La sangre que salía de mi mano había dejado el agua de un color rojizo y comenzaba a arderme el corte, pero ya nada me importaba, si él quería no volver a encontrarse conmigo, acataría dichosa su decisión, porque así lo haría feliz, eso me llevaría al otro mundo, quería recordar los momentos felices, pero venía a mi mente la discusión, las lágrimas volvieron a correr libres por mi rostro, y a ellas se unieron mis sollozos, los que sólo podría silenciar con mi muerte.

Tomé y lentamente llevé el cristal hacia mi muñeca, no estaba completamente segura de esta radical decisión, pero el sentido común se había ido junto con mi felicidad, por lo que apoyé fuertemente el cristal contra mi brazo y lo deslicé a través de este, un grito estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios, pero lo contuve, a la vez que soltaba el vidrio fuera de la bañera, miré mi muñeca y sonreí mientras me sumía en un estado de relajación total, en donde ya no me importaría ninguna otra cosa, nada del mundo podría devolverme a la vida en este momento, y cuando pudieran, sería demasiado tarde.

Lo único que percibí mientras desconectaba cada uno de mis sentidos fue una voz que ya no podía reconocer gritando mi nombre, creía que esa era la voz de Edward, pero no podía ser; a pesar de todo aunque causara un daño a alguien con esta acción, mi último pensamiento fue:

-Quien seas, perdóname por no abrirte la puerta

Y el mundo que conocía se oscureció para mí.

Edward POV

Hace medía hora había discutido con ella, hace media hora había cometido el peor error de mi vida al decir tantas estupideces, en cuanto me dijo que se iría, podría haberle pedido que se quedara, o irme con ella, pero como soy tan estúpido le dije que no quería volver a verla y que desapareciera de mi vida, eso era una sarta de mentiras.

_**Can you forgiveme again**_

_**I don't know what i said**_

_**But i didn't mean to hurt you**_

Ahora me daba cuenta del daño que le había hecho, pero no quería provocar su dolor, ya que este también me dañaba a mí, las palabras habían salido por la rabia, por su posible pérdida, pero yo ya debía tener claro que el enojo es el peor consejero.

_**You're not shouting anymore**_

_**You're silently broken**_

Bella debía estar en su casa, por lo que decidí ir y si era necesario me humillaría, rogaría y suplicaría con tal de tenerla de nuevo a mi lado. Subí a mi coche y aceleré para llegar pronto, tardé sólo 5 minutos en llegar, todo el camino fui pensando en qué le podía decir para obtener su perdón, al llegar, me bajé y golpeé su puerta, no salía , así que decidí gritarle, pero al no salir, decidí tomar medidas más extremas.

Me dirigí al árbol que se encontraba al lado de su habitación. En ese momento escuché un ruido, como si algo estuviera cayendo, aunque parecía una gotera y venía del baño.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y me encontré con un espectáculo horrible, Bella estaba dentro de la bañera con toda su ropa empapada, cubierta de sangre mezclada con agua, semiinconsciente, mientras que su brazo izquierdo colgaba fuera de la bañera, la sangre corría a través de su muñeca, a lo largo de sus dedos y provocaba el sutil goteo que había llamado mi atención hace unos segundos.

_**I'd give anything now**_

_**To kill those words for you**_

Me arrodillé junto a ella y la remecí un poco para que reaccionara, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el agua estaba completamente helada, por lo que la saqué de allí, cuidando no acercarla a ninguno de los vidrios rotos que se hallaban en la habitación, me dirigí a su cuarto, de donde tomé algunas toallas y frazadas con las que la envolví, ella tenía la mirada perdida, pero lentamente se fue sumiendo en la inconciencia total mientras la llevaba a mi auto, para irnos al hospital.

´-Bella, amor, despierta.- le susurraba mientras la acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, me subía y arrancaba el coche- Me encantaría borrar cada una de las palabras que te dije, nunca podría alejarme de ti.

_**Each time i say something i regret i cry**_

_**I don't wanto to lose you**_

_**But somehow will know than you will never leave me**_

'_**cause you are made for me**_

Llegamos rápidamente y en cuanto la recepcionista me vio con Bella ensangrentada en brazos, mandó a llamar a un enfermero con una camilla, en ese momento, mientras llegaban, yo besaba su mano derecha y su muñeca izquierda, acariciando sus heridas con sumo cuidado para no dañarla.

En cuanto llegaron los enfermeros, me la arrebataron de los brazos, la pusieron en una camilla, le colocaron una máscara de oxigeno y le dieron un breve vistazo a sus heridas, luego se la llevaron a urgencias y mi corazón se apretó, comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño, recordando el momento en que la conocí, dos años atrás, cuando ella vino a hacer su último año de literatura aquí, yo estudiaba medicina, iba en 5º año, ese momento me cambió la vida.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada del doctor.

-Buenas noches, soy el doctor Gerandy

-Buenas noches, soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Isabella

-Necesito hacerle algunas preguntas

-Claro, lo que necesite

-¿Ella presentaba algún trastorno sicológico o fue algo repentino?

-Fue por una discusión algo estúpida que tuvimos, le dije que no quería volver a verla y se lo tomó demasiado en serio, sólo quiero pedirle perdón y verla reír de nuevo.

-Estamos haciendo lo posible, vendré a comunicarle el estado de la paciente en cuanto tenga nueva información, pero debo decir que ya ha perdido mucha sangre.

En cuanto pronunció las últimas cinco palabras mi mundo se desmoronó completamente…

_**Somehow i'll make you see**_

_**How happy you make me**_

_**I can't live this life**_

_**Without you by my side**_

_**I need you to survive**_

_**So stay whit me**_

El día anterior había preparado algunas cosas para cenar con Bella, quería proponerle matrimonio, ya que llevábamos un año juntos y sabía que ella era la mujer con la que quería formar una familia, con la que quería vivir el resto de mis días, cuando llegó nuestra cena, estaba a punto de decirle cuando ella me dijo que se iría; aún llevaba el anillo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Si ella moría la seguiría al otro mundo haciendo lo que fuese necesario, ya que si ambos nos íbamos al infierno, no sería un castigo, pero la necesitaba a mi lado para tener un motivo para luchar, quería que ella estuviese bien, formar una familia y morir de vejez; este no era el momento para irse, ni para ella, ni para mi.

_**You look in my eyes **_

_**and i'm scraming inside**_

_**and you forgivc me again**_

El doctor Gerandy se acercó a mí y me dijo que lo acompañara.

-Hemos hecho lo posible, logramos estabilizarla, pero de ahora en adelante todo dependerá de la fuerza que ella posea, puede pasar a verla por unos momentos, vendré a avisarle al término de su visita, si necesita algo, llame a la enfermera.

Me dejó frente a la habitación 407 y se retiró a ver a otros pacientes, empujé suavemente la puerta y me encontré con mi Bella en una cama, con sondas en sus brazos además de las vendas que cubrían las huellas de su sufrimiento

En mi interior quería gritar al mundo que era una injusticia que esto le sucediera a ella, pero no podía hacer nada más que tan sólo esperar a que ella reaccionara y tuviera la fuerza necesaria para recuperarse. Me senté a su lado en una pequeña silla, tomé la mano que tenía menos instrumentos médicos entre las mías, dejando suaves caricias en ella.

-Mi amor, mi Bella, quédate conmigo, no importa cuanto te demores en volver, te esperaré, quiero que estés a mi lado, que me pertenezcas como yo te pertenezco y que todos lo sepan, por favor, despierta, te extraño, quiero que me regales una de tus hermosas sonrisas y me perdones.

Su mano comenzó a moverse y a ejercer fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente para revelar sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-¡Bella!

-Edward, ¿eres tú?- preguntó en un murmullo casi inaudible

-Claro mi amor, perdóname por ser un idiota, quédate a mi lado o si quieres yo me iré contigo, te necesito junto a mi.

-Claro que te perdono, ya te había dicho que haría lo que fuera para que estuvieras feliz-dijo regalándome una pequeña sonrisa

Mi corazón no pudo más de felicidad en ese momento, yo no merecía su perdón y aún así ella me lo otorgaba, pero esa felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como vino, cuando comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y la máquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a emitir incontrolables pitidos, asustado, llamé a la enfermera, que tan sólo llegar, me corrió de la habitación, y cada vez que llegaba una nueva persona, disminuían mis esperanzas de verla recuperada.

Luego de una hora me dirigí a la sala de espera, estuve allí por unas dos horas hasta que llegó el doctor, con expresión preocupada, por lo que esperé lo peor.

-¿Cómo está ella, doctor?

-Ella está estable, pero acaba de entrar en estado de coma

-Pero se recuperará, ¿cierto?

-Todo puede pasar, ahora es sólo cuestión de esperar…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola:<strong>_

**_Tenía esta historia hace tiempo pero no había podido publicar por falta de tiempo, espero que les guste, y como siempre, pueden enviar sus comentarios a mi correo, como review o mensaje privado _**

**_Besos_**

**_Nanda_**


End file.
